1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise bike devices and more particularly pertains to a new exercise bike device for positioning within a vehicle so that the device may be used as either an exercising apparatus or as a seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise bike devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can be mounted within a vehicle, such as a cab of a semi-truck, which is primarily used as a seat but which can be modified to be used as an exercise bike to provide exercise to a driver of the vehicle during rest stops. Further, the exercise bike should be hidden or disguised within the device when the exercise bike is not in use.